


Our Maknae is a Demon

by Druekee



Series: Incubus I.M [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angels and Demons, Blow Jobs, Monsta X Bingo, Multi, Succubi & Incubi, This is actually fluff somehow lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Im Changkyun has a secret he's been keeping from his members...He's an incubus.





	Our Maknae is a Demon

The sky twinkled with the light of probably a million stars or more, haloed in a beautiful dark light of mystery and the unknown, and hanging in the air like drapery over the city. All of this was irrelevant and unseen by the seven boys who were all currently tucked into their beds, peacefully reveling in the simple beauty of rest. Well, all except one, who was stirring out of bed, his hunger overwhelming his desire to sleep.

Truthfully speaking, Changkyun wasn’t planning on feeding tonight. It wasn’t really the safest of days for this, and he was starting to worry that the others were beginning to catch on. Regardless, Changkyun knew he had to feed, the cravings had been almost unbearable for the past few days, and tonight was the worst it had been in months. He was aching for food, the kind of food that his kind needed to eat to feel satisfied: semen. And by god, he was going to get some.

Stepping out of his bed with an inhuman grace, Changkyun began quietly walking out of the room, careful not to wake any of his roommates. He gently padded through the door, making his way down the hall with feather-light steps. He fed on the members by age-order, and tonight it was Hyunwoo’s turn. Opening the door, Changkyun walked into the room but froze at the sight before him, his eyes widening in shock. 

“Changkyunnie?” Hyunwoo asked from his perch on his bed, phone screen dimly lighting up his face and reflecting against his glasses. Changkyun stood completely still, his eyes widening and body tensing in fear. He glanced around the room, noticing that both Hyungwon and Hoseok were peacefully asleep in their beds, so at least he didn’t have to worry about that. Changkyun took a tentative step forward and pursed his lips.

“Yes, it’s me hyung,” Changkyun replied, voice soft, feigning tiredness. He took in Hyunwoo’s disheveled, tousled hair and thick-rimmed black glasses, eyes working his way down Hyunwoo’s bare torso. He swallowed thickly, his mouth feeling dry, his thirst only heightening, despite the bad situation. He was starting to lose track of his rationality, and he took another step into the room, a dark, mysterious aura flaring up around him, almost visible to humans. Hyunwoo stared at the younger with questioning eyes, but something was starting to affect him… he didn’t understand it, but he was oddly starting to become drawn into Changkyun’s presence, like an invisible force was attracting him to the younger boy.

"What are you doing in here?” Hyunwoo asked, feeling his heart beat quicken for some reason, eyes growing hazy the closer Changkyun got to him. Changkyun took another step into the room, then another, his gaze locked on Hyunwoo.

 “I… had a weird dream,” Changkyun said, voice tentative but with a dark, sexy undertone. Hyunwoo swallowed, nodding absently as he became entranced by Changkyun, his eyes following the sinful way his hips swayed as he walked closer. “I don’t think I can sleep alone tonight,” Changkyun continued, the corners of his lips curling up in a smirk. He knew he probably shouldn’t do this with Hyunwoo conscious, but there was something incredibly satisfying about watching the older man become undone right before his eyes. It was making him think dangerous things, like _not_ stopping before things got too far…

 “Do you… want to sleep with me?” Hyunwoo asked, and everything that was stopping Changkyun before completely shattered, his dark aura flaring up, becoming visible to human eyes now. A heavy, almost feral light flickered in Changkyun’s eyes as he stepped onto the bottom bunk, crawling into the space next to Hyunwoo with a graceful slither.

 “Yes, thank you,” Changkyun whispered in reply, only a formality at this point. Hyunwoo was past the point of caring about reasoning, and, as most humans do after interacting with an incubus’ aura, he found himself only thinking about touching Changkyun and being touched by Changkyun, as if he were hypnotized. He felt the overwhelming need to… cum, a feeling he’d never felt this strongly before. It was starting to get to his head.

 In the pitch-black room, Changkyun’s fingers reached out to graze against Hyunwoo’s torso lightly, sparking an immediate shiver through the older boy’s body. Rubbing his hands up and down Hyunwoo’s arms and chest, Changkyun felt his hunger heighten, his aura growing to cover them both in a sheath of silk-like darkness. At the touch, Hyunwoo groans softly, laying back onto the bed in a position of complete submission, allowing Changkyun to do whatever he wanted to him. Smirking happily, Changkyun moved to sit on top of Hyunwoo’s hips, his hands continuing to run along Hyunwoo’s tan, glistening body.

 At the sound of a gentle moan, Changkyun leans down, kissing the side of Hyunwoo’s neck. At first, his kisses were soft and kind, but with the first taste of skin, Changkyun wanted more, his teeth sinking into the flesh in intervals, leaving a trail of bite marks and hickeys. Hyunwoo gasped at the pain, his lips parting in ecstasy at the weirdly pleasurable feeling of being hurt by his precious maknae. Changkyun’s mouth moves along Hyunwoo’s shoulder and down his chest, quickly making his way to the place he most wanted to be. Upon reaching the older boy’s waistband, Changkyun shoved it down gracelessly, a pleased smile crossing his lips as he observed just how hard Hyunwoo had already gotten. He knew he was an incubus and all, but normally it took a little more than neck kissing to get his prey erect. He liked that about Hyunwoo.

 Not wasting any time, Changkyun wraps his lips around the head of Hyunwoo’s cock, tongue lapping against the flesh as he sucked. Groaning contentedly, Changkyun continues making good work of Hyunwoo’s dick, his head bobbing up and down as he took more and more of it down his throat. Hyunwoo couldn’t seem to control his body anymore, his hips trembling as he resisted the urge to cum immediately or thrust violently into Changkyun’s hot, wet mouth. He was so skilled with his tongue, it made Hyunwoo wonder just how often he had done this before, but he was past the point of truly caring about it.

 Making it to the base of Hyunwoo’s cock, Changkyun groaned lavishly, savoring the feeling of having his throat full of dick. Throwing his head back, Hyunwoo lost every shred of self-restraint, his hands gripping the back of Changkyun’s head as he roughly fucked his mouth. Fingers digging into Hyunwoo’s thighs, Changkyun felt his body react to the ruthless treatment, and he moaned, his cock getting harder and pressing into the bed lightly.

 “Fuuuck,” Hyunwoo groaned out, his voice strained and tense as his hips continued to thrust up into Changkyun’s mouth, his eyes hazy and mostly closed. He was feeling things he’d only ever dreamed about, sensations he’d never felt this strongly before. It was euphoric, he felt like he was floating, and maybe he was. He honestly couldn’t say for sure, everything was a little foggy right now.

 Changkyun’s eyes popped open at a certain smell, recognizing it as the first sign of ejaculation and getting excited, quickening his pace. Whimpering, Hyunwoo tightened his grip on Changkyun’s head, feeling closer and closer to sweet release. At a particularly hard suck, Hyunwoo gasped, voice a little louder than he intended, body trembling as he squirted loads of jizz down Changkyun’s throat. His mouth stayed open for the remainder of his orgasm, wondering if he would ever stop cumming, body heating up at the incredible sensation. Finally tasting his sweet, precious semen, Changkyun hungrily drank it all down, relishing in the incredible flavor. He hadn’t ever drank out of a conscious subject, and honestly, it was a thousand times better than anything he’d ever experienced before. He was in bliss, his aura flaring red and covering the two boys in a hot, warm light.

 After several seconds, Changkyun finally removed his mouth from Hyunwoo’s dick, a few remaining dregs of jizz in his mouth that he was still savoring. Hyunwoo, meanwhile, was splayed about the bed, trying to catch his breath and collect himself, but finding it quite difficult to do either, his heart racing in his chest. He took a deep, steadying breath, mind starting to catch up with his body, finally. He watches Changkyun stand up from his bed and adjust himself, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. Squinting his eyes as he tried to focus on Changkyun, the events of the night finally connected in Hyunwoo’s head and he scrunches his eyebrows together confusedly. Why did Changkyun just suck his dick again? And why did he want him to do it so bad? Questions still bubbling in his head, Hyunwoo finds himself overcome with a sudden, and very strong, need to sleep. He felt like all of his energy was sapped out of him when he orgasmed, even more than usual. He closes his eyes, deciding he’ll simply think about it tomorrow, and drifts off into unconsciousness.

 Smiling at the cute sleeping form of Hyunwoo, Changkyun quietly sneaks back out of the room, beginning to walk back to his room with light steps. Entering his bedroom, Changkyun quietly tip-toes to the ladder, gently walking up to his bed on the top bunk. He hears rustling sheets and looks over, seeing Kihyun stirring awake in the adjacent bunk.

 “Hnng...” Kihyun softly groaned out, squinting at Changkyun in the darkness. He was barely even awake, but he was still curious as to why his precious maknae was out wondering about in the dead of night. Glancing at his hyung with dark, seductive eyes, Changkyun merely smirked, shooting the boy a mysterious, and cheeky, wink. Cringing, Kihyun frowned deeply, turning around in his bunk and grumbling under his breath.

 Finally content, Changkyun relaxed onto his bed, inhaling deeply as he smiled to himself. Right now, he felt powerful and satisfied, like nothing could break his good mood. After a long night, he was finally drifting off to sleep, fingers curling against his pillow as he slept for hours, completely undisturbed.

 

* * *

 

 “CHANGKYUNNIE- GET UP AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!” was the first thing Changkyun heard as he was aggressively woken up, eyes begrudgingly opening as he began thinking up excuses for whatever Kihyun thought he broke—

 “Hyunwoo-hyung just told me you sucked his dick last night,” Minhyuk said, chuckling amusedly. Glancing around with bleary, barely awake eyes, Changkyun noticed that every single one of his bandmates were currently in his room, staring at him with curious and expectant eyes. Processing the statement, Changkyun completely woke up, eyes popping open as he gave Hyunwoo a vaguely terrified look.

 “W… Why did you tell them that?” Changkyun meekly replied, knowing that in saying that, he basically confirmed his accused cock-sucking. A few of the members gasp, Changkyun can’t tell who exactly, as he stares expectantly at Hyunwoo.

 “I didn’t see a reason to keep it a secret,” Hyunwoo said, his voice sounding soft and honest, shoulders shrugging lightly. “I was kinda worried, too. It was a really… unique experience,” he continued, eyes squinting slightly as he gave Changkyun a thoughtful look.

 “Yeah… is there something you’re not telling us, maknae?” Kihyun prompted, frowning a little as he crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow. “Hyung told us you were displaying… supernatural powers, whatever that means,” he said, laughing a little, not quite believing what he was saying but still trusting everything Hyunwoo told him. Minhyuk nodded in affirmation, building onto the story.

 “He said you literally drained him, and that you were also demonic, or something,” Minhyuk added, giving Hyunwoo a curious look. “What exactly did you mean by that?” he prompted, and Hyunwoo looked down, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of red.

 “I just felt like you weren’t of this world, Changkyunnie,” he said, and Hoseok cooed, finding the phrasing to be really cute and sweet. “Maybe I just got the wrong vibe, but that’s how I felt about it,” he concluded, looking up at Changkyun with honest eyes. Pursing his lips, Changkyun briefly pondered just how he got himself in such a situation to begin with. He looked away, wondering if he should just lie to cover his ass, or be honest and fess up to how he’d been taking advantage of them all these months. He looked up into Hyunwoo’s eyes, and knew what he had to do.

 “I have a confession to make,” he began, and suddenly all eyes were on him. Changkyun took a deep, steadying breath as he continued.

 “I’m an incubus.”

 A heavy silence filled the air after Changkyun spoke, making him feel suffocated and anxious, wondering if he said too much. However, the silence was short-lived as yelps and questions shot out at him like bullets, giving him whiplash. He looked up tentatively, seeing the mixed reactions displayed on his precious members’ faces, and he gulped.

 “Do you feed on…” Kihyun started, cheeks turning pink. “Semen??” Minhyuk finished for him, and all eyes were suddenly on Changkyun, who flushed, looking down shyly as he nodded.

 “WHOA, WHOA, WHOA,” Hyungwon suddenly called out, ceasing all noise as he gave Changkyun a bug-eyed look. “Have you been… feeding… on us this whole time?” he asked, and the whole room became silent as they all connected the dots. Changkyun nodded once again, and Hyungwon slapped a hand to his forehead. “Of course you have, that explains those weird dreams--” he continued, but was immediately interrupted.

 “You’ve been having those too?” Jooheon shyly asked, feeling a huge sense of relief, happy to know that he wasn’t lusting after Changkyun alone. The others all confirmed his statement, saying that they’d been having weird wet dreams about Changkyun fucking them too. But every time they’d wake up feeling like they had a good nut, they weren’t able to find any evidence of ejaculation. It was quite the phenomenon.

 “Yes… it’s common for incubi to feed on humans who are asleep. I didn’t realize you all had memories of me doing it, though,” Changkyun said and Jooheon’s mouth opened, his cheeks flushing hotter.

 “You mean… that was real?” he asked, thinking of all the depraved things he’d begged for Changkyun to do to him in his dreams, sweat forming on his brow as he watched the smirk form on Changkyun’s face.

 “It was real, _baby~”_ Changkyun pointedly said, emphasizing the pet name, knowing how it got to the older rapper. Jooheon gasped, covering his face with his hands, embarrassment washing over him.

 “OK so… what are we going to do? Is there anything we should do now that we know about your true form?” Minhyuk prompted, his curiosity beaming out of him. Changkyun redirected his attention back to Minhyuk, pursing his lips as he thought. Honestly, he hadn’t thought about his members knowing about his demonic nature, but now that he was…

 “Y’all don’t need to do anything different. I can keep feeding at night while you sleep, if that’s still okay,” Changkyun said, getting interrupted.

 “I’d prefer if you did it while I was awake,” Hyunwoo replied, eyes looking into Changkyun’s with an overwhelming passion, startling Changkyun.

 “Me too…” Jooheon softly said, avoiding eye-contact. The others soon followed, each saying they were okay with him just feeding while they were awake. Smiling, Changkyun beamed at his precious hyungs, happiness washing over him. He was so glad they weren’t mad at him, or worse, disgusted.

 “Thank you,” Changkyun softly replied, looking into their eyes with sincerity. He seriously couldn’t believe how well this went, and he looked down, smiling softly and playing with the edge of his blanket. After a few seconds, the others started shuffling around, getting their stuff together for another busy day.

 “Wow, I can’t believe we actually have a demon member,” Kihyun said, half-sarcastically, picking on Changkyun for fun. Minhyuk laughed, unplugging his phone from the wall as he stretched, replying.

 “Seriously. I bet monbebe would love it if we told them~ hehe,” Minhyuk said, jokingly creating a fake fan-café post. “Dear Monbebe, today, the members and I found out Changkyunnie is a demon!! So cool, right! Here are pics of his cute little devil horns-”

 “Hyung stoooop~” Changkyun whined, flushing. “I don’t have horns~” he protested, pouting as he stared at Minhyuk with a cute, begging expression. Cooing, Minhyuk walked over to the adorable boy, squishing his cheeks affectionately.

 “Such a cute little demon~” he says, laughing mischievously as he squishes Changkyun’s cheeks harder, amusedly watching the way the younger boy’s eyebrows scrunch together. Changkyun pouted, but he was secretly pleased with all the love, relieved that nobody was upset with him. Maybe it was because they were all under his spell…? Or maybe that they really did fall in love with him after all this time? Changkyun shook his head and smiled softly, cheeks turning pink. He desperately hoped it was the second one. <3


End file.
